The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming a semiconductor thin layer on a substrate with a gas phase crystal growth, a molecular beam epitaxy or the like.
Journal of Crystal Growth 93 published on 1988 discloses on pages 207-215 thereof a material gas distribution to a plurality of substrates heated by a heater arranged at a bottom of a container in a gas phase crystal growth apparatus. Journal of Crystal Growth 145 published on 1994 discloses on pages 655-661 thereof various substrate movements under the material gas flow in another gas phase crystal growth apparatus.